


Ser Reina

by ladyofhimring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Menciones de violencia, Muerte de personajes canonicos, Rebelion de los Noldor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podrías ser una reina, una voz muy pequeña le dijo a su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ser Reina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y objetos le pertenecen a Tolkien, no gano ni un centavo por este fanfic.

Podrías ser una reina, una voz muy pequeña le dijo a su corazón.

Artanis estuvo quieta y en silencio, escuchando las palabras de su tio; Fëanáro, el más grande de los Noldor era un orador muy elocuente. La ira por la muerte de Finwë y la inacción de los Valar lo habían hecho arder el deseo de venganza en muchos. Curufinwë, el hábil con sus palabras había despertado algo en su corazón. Avaricia, el deseo de tener algo que fuese completamente suyo.  
  
Quería ser Reina.

Si Artanis tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, el concepto le agradaba. Tener un reino para sí misma, gente que gobernar a su gusto y sus ideas. Ella estaba perfectamente consiente que si se quedaba en Valinor eso no sucedería, era la menor y había posibilidades que alguno de sus primos, tio o su propio padre se quedara.  
  
Quería ser libre y resaltar, tomar las riendas de su vida en una tierra nueva; empezar un reino desde los cimientos y verlo crecer, estar pie con pie con aquellos que se llamaran reyes y no ser solo una princesa. No, ser reina sería mucho mejor; ella se sabía capaz de hacerlo, ¿acaso no era ella la hija de Arafinwë y Eärwen? ¿Hija de príncipes y nieta de reyes?

Si, se marcharía, dejaría atrás Valinor; no sería una princesa más. Sería reina y no volvería a ser llamada Nerwen, solo Artanis y una corona ceñiría su cabeza; no tendría que rendir homenaje a otros reyes, por que tendría quienes le rindieran homenaje a ella. Y la sola idea la hizo sonreír.  
  
Nada la haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera su propio padre, que habló con la dulzura y tranquilidad que le eran propios. No, su decisión ya estaba tomada.  
  
Pero entonces, el juramento vino y por un momento ella flaqueó. Pero aquella voz del deseo de reinar murmuró entonces: "valdrá la pena"; y el deseo de una corona se hizo más fuerte y las dudas se fueron.

Corrió a casa y empacó lo más que pudo en el menor tiempo posible, mientras lo hacía, podía escuchar a sus hermanos dándose prisa y hacer lo mismo; no estaría sola entonces, sus hermanos vendrían con ella. Tal vez su padre también lo hiciese, pero no importaba; su deseo de tener un reino propio no la detendría en la casa paterna.

Y fue así que Artanis emprendió el viaje a Alqualondë junto a su padre y sus hermanos. Pero lo que se encontraron fue con una masacre, y por un momento estaban llenos de shock, después Arafinwë y aquellos que los seguían hicieron lo posible por proteger a la gente de Olwë, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

El corazón de Artanis le palpitaba con fuerza, si era por ira o el calor de la batalla (aunque los teleri tenían una desventaja enorme), no podía decir cual era; y eso la asustó. Pero cuanto lo peor ya había pasado, levantó la cabeza y siguió adelante.

La maldición de Mandos hizo flaquear a muchos, estaba segura de ello ya que ella misma ahora dudaba que sus acciones fuesen las correctas. Pero la voz se alzó de nuevo: "Serás reina." Y dejó las dudas a un lado.

No fue hasta después de despertar y encontrarse con el hecho que Fëanáro se había llevado los barcos y que ahora ardían en llamas que muchos realmente se arrepintieron y desearon volver. Su padre entre ellos. Escuchó a su padre hablar de nuevo, lleno de tristeza por los hechos de Alqualondë e ira por la traición de Fëanáro; habló de volver a Valinor y rogar el perdón de los Valar.

Artanis escuchó los murmullos de aquellos que estaban de acuerdo con su padre. Y volvió a hablar con él cuando Arafinwë quiso que sus hijos regresaran con el. Ella fue la última en despedirse. No pensaba en volver, así que abrazó a su padre y le pidió que no la olvidara y que le pidiese perdón a su madre de su parte

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su tio y lo encontró, sus primos estaban con él. Fue entonces que Nolofinwë habló del camino duro que les esperaría si decidían quedarse, tendría que pasar por el Helcaraxë y habría riesgos en la oscuridad y sería un frío, largo y arduo camino. Él no detendría a aquellos que quisiesen volver, si eso era lo que querían, deberían seguir de vuelta a su hermano.

Artanis se mantuvo erguida, alta y orgullosa junto a su hermano mayor mientras veía que su padre se alejaba, llevándose con él aquellos que estaban arrepentidos de haberse dejado llevar por las palabras de Fëanáro.  
  
Sintió a Findaráto rodearla con un brazo y sonrió, su hermano siempre la había protegido de miedos imaginados cuando era niña y se alegró de tenerlo a su lado. Y sin decir nada, ambos hermanos se acercaron a su tio y se quedaron junto a él. Y comenzó la marcha.

Al principio fue fácil, pero conforme los días avanzaban el cansancio y el frío empezó a hacer ver sus estragos. Primero tuvieron que dormir tan juntos como les fuese posible para resguardarse, luego vino las raciones de comida, pues debían comenzar a cuidarla ya que no podrían saber cuanto tiempo más les quedaba sobre el hielo.

Pero después vino lo peor, el hielo en unas partes era delgado, demasiado delgado y crujía con sus pasos. Hasta que en un momento solo escucharon el sonido del hielo quebrándose y los gritos de aquellos que caían al agua helada.

Elenwë estaba entre aquellos que murieron. Turukáno estaba desolado, su único consuelo era su hija, Idril. Artanis lo veía y sentía ganas de llorar, pero retenía las lágrimas por que se le congelarían en la cara. Formó una coraza a su alrededor, si quería seguir adelante tendría que ser fuerte.

Podría jurar que el Helcaraxë quería matarlos o, por lo menos enloquecerlos. Podía oír con claridad cada alarido del viento, cada crujido del hielo, el frío que se le calaba en la médula; pero ella siguió adelante, con pasos seguros caminaba erguida y orgullosa. Sería reina, se repetía a si misma, sería reina y daba un paso adelante, sería reina y el frío se desvanecía, sería reina y los crujidos del hielo no eran nada para ella.

Artanis, hija de Arafinwë y Eärwen, seguía firme e inquebrantable. Por que ella era firme e inquebrantable y había nacido para reinar, y su reino la estaba esperando al final de aquel helado infierno. Y no iba a detenerse por nada o nadie.

* * *

**N/A:** Usé los nombres en Quenya ya que aún estaban en Valinor. Todo comentario, review o criticismo es bienvenido, gracias por leer.


End file.
